1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods and systems associated with managing settop box (STB) communications.
2. Background Art
Media content providers, such as but not limited to television service providers, typically include a settop box (STB) or other customer premises equipment (CPE) to support interfacing customer site devices with devices of the service provider. These customer devices may include memories, processors, and other capabilities to support descrambling television signals or otherwise supporting services offered by the same, such as high speed data services. Communications supported by the devices are dependent on bandwidth capabilities and the ability of the devices to process particular volumes of data through a limited number of ports.